1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pick for a stringed musical instrument. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pick for a stringed musical instrument that has a center portion configured to be positioned about the tip of a player""s finger and one or two end portions, optionally including a thin head and a thick head, suitable for selectively strumming or plucking strings of the instrument.
2. Background Information
Players of stringed musical instruments, such as acoustic guitars, electric guitars, acoustic bass guitars, electric bass guitars, banjos, and the like, typically use a pick or plectrum to strum or pluck the strings of their instrument. A conventional pick or plectrum is typically a small, thin piece of plastic or another material having a generally triangular shape. The pick or plectrum is pressed between a player""s thumb and their adjacent index finger, with a pointed end of the pick or plectrum extending downwardly to strum or pluck the strings of the instrument. The need to maintain constant pressure between the thumb and the index finger can be exceedingly fatiguing, particularly over long musical sets. The pick or plectrum can also be displaced, dislodged, or dropped.
To remedy these problems, a number of picks or plectrums have been designed with a ring-like portion configured to be positioned about the tip of a player""s finger. In one example, a ring-like device configured to releasably and adjustably position a pick or plectrum in one of the habitually familiar playing positions relative to the fingers of a player. The pick or plectrum is secured to the ring-like device by a nut. In another example, a pick or plectrum fits about the finger of a player, with the position of the pick or plectrum maintained by an elastic band extending about the finger.
In a further example, a harness for securely holding a pick or plectrum in firm engagement with a player""s thumb is taught. The harness consists of a simple, flexible, and resilient strap configured to fit about the thumb in advance of the player""s first knuckle. The harness includes a central portion that is slit to receive and hold the pick or plectrum firmly against the undersurface of the thumb, with the pointed end of the pick or plectrum protruding through the slit into a playing position.
In yet another example, a pick or plectrum includes a ring-like element having a boss with a recess in the lower portion thereof that is dimensioned and configured to support therein a player""s finger adjacent to that finger wearing the ring-like element. A stud element projects upwardly from the boss for mounting the pick thereon.
In one example, a thumb pick or plectrum is provided that has a an integral main, body portion that has straps for selectively defining a thumb-receiving passageway. Finally, in another example, a pick or plectrum is self-secured to a player""s thumb, and can be utilized in either an upstroke or a downstroke without the aide of another finger. The tip that strokes the string is secured to the band that fits around the thumb by inserting it into a slot.
Although various of the above-described pick or plectrum designs reduce the likelihood of displacing, dislodging, or dropping the pick or plectrum while playing an instrument, none are properly and automatically positioned with respect to a player""s fingers, none allow for a rapid change in rigidity, and none become unobtrusive or xe2x80x9cfloatxe2x80x9d during finger picking. Further, none of the picks or plectrums have a head that can be adequately customized with respect to shape. Thus, what is needed is a pick or plectrum that is properly and automatically positioned with respect to a player""s fingers, that allows for a rapid change in rigidity, and that becomes unobtrusive or xe2x80x9cfloatsxe2x80x9d during finger picking. Further, what is needed is a pick or plectrum that has a head that can be adequately customized with respect to shape. Accordingly, the pick or plectrum should be able to be cut without splitting or cracking.
The present invention provides a pick that remedies the above-described problems. In addition, the pick of the present invention can be positioned about the tip of any finger, requires a relatively low pressure to hold, allows for a rapid transition between strumming or plucking and finger picking, and can be attached to the strings of an instrument when not in use. The pick of the present invention also has an adjustable flex point, providing consistent pick-to-string contact, and can be made of a self-lubricating material, providing relatively low string wear and relatively high pick life. These and other advantages and features of the pick of the present invention will be described in greater detail herein below.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a pick device for playing a stringed musical instrument includes a center portion, wherein the center portion is configured to be positioned about a tip of a finger of a player in a ring-like configuration. The pick device also includes a head portion coupled to the center portion, wherein the head portion is suitable for strumming and plucking/picking strings of the instrument, and a tail portion coupled to the center portion. The pick device further includes a receiving slot disposed within the center portion, wherein the receiving slot is configured to adjustably receive the tail portion.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a pick device for playing a stringed musical instrument includes a center portion, wherein the center portion is configured to be positioned about a tip of a thumb of a player in a ring-like configuration. The pick device also includes a first end portion coupled to the center portion, wherein the first end portion is suitable for strumming and plucking/picking strings of the instrument, and a second end portion coupled to the center portion, wherein-the second end portion is suitable for strumming and plucking/picking strings of the instrument. The pick device further includes a receiving slot disposed within the center portion, wherein the receiving slot is configured to adjustably receive the first end portion. The player can rapidly transition between use of the first end portion and the second end portion when playing the instrument by repositioning the center portion about the tip of the thumb.